Clan Asyrrieon
Clan Asyrrieon is perhaps the most famous Mage Clan of the land of Kyrsides, as the pinnacle of High Elven society. While they are not the ruling clan (The Felsionn Clan), Clan Asyrrieon has much prestige in where it controls and in fact some fear it more than the ruling Felsionn Clan. Clan Asyrrieon is known to value its own members more than the internal politics of the country, and is closely knit. This is a very strange occurrence in elven which can be ascribed to their longstanding tradition of procuring Human and Dryad brides for their clan. Background General As one of the three largest High Elven mage clans in Northern Kyrsides, Clan Asyrrieon holds a lot of sway over the society of the High Elves at large, with almost a quarter of Kyrsi City under their direct control. They are known to be equivalent to high ranking nobility within Kyrsi city due to their magical prowess and longtime political standing. Clan Asyrrieon prides itself a lot on its appearance, outside of its power, and thus almost all the mages learn how to draw vitakinetic channels in their bodies, so they can keep themselves youthful and beautiful in appearance. Due to generations of selective breeding, sometimes with other races, Clan Asyrrieon members look close to perfect in general, having perfect symmetry of features, somewhat transcendent beauty and a noble countenance on all their members. The blue eyes of the Asyrrieon clan is frequently a source of controversy among the High Elven people as it is a strong deviation from purity of blood that gives High Elves golden eyes of various shades. These eyes are inherited from the Human and Dryad roots of the clan and a trait maintained by their clan crest and inheritance. This is why some elves find it difficult to accept the Asyrrieon clan, since their "impurity" is one of their most obvious and striking features. Clan Asyrrieon uses a Light Crest that is descended from human mages in the far past, sharing a common origin to the human Ninsun clan. They are extremely talented at the manipulation of wavelenghts, which allows many of their mages to be talented in the manipulation of soundwaves and light. Quite a number of Asyrrieon mages are skilled at the use of hardlight and aether magic as well. A few specialized mages are able to utilize the wave-particle duality to perform molecular magic. Many Clan Asyrrieon members are talented practitioners of martial art, to complement their excessive speed and strength gained via light manipulation and reinforcement. Their ability to use magic and martial arts together makes them very flexible fighters. Outlook Clan Asyrrieon has a lot of pride in its magical arts, and strives to be the best in elven society all the time, even if they have to overtake the ruling clan and make themselves look stronger. This is not only for appearance sake, but also because they have to maintain an edge politically via the pillar of strength that is their magic. While internal strife is much rarer than in other elven clans, political maneuvers like assassinations are not unheard of. However, the highest administration of the clan is known for their relative open mindedness regarding many matters frowned upon by elven society, such as marrying non elves into the clan or learning magic from non elves for improvement of their own magic. Some Clan Asyrrieon members are known to even actively steal magic arts from other Clans, Elven or Human, to further their own research. As stated, the Asyrrieon clan takes care of their own most of the time, other than political manoeuvres by the lower echelon, their always try their best to protect everyone in the clan, as they see each individual who is part of the clan as valuable in their own way. Clan Asyrrieon is known to accept anyone into the clan, so long as they meet the requirement where appearance and magical power is concerned. This has led to a very large amount of human and dryads marrying into the clan, much to the disgust of High Elven society in general, who sometimes look down on them but keep their opinion hidden. Outside of their clan, Clan Asyrrieon is known to rule through a combination of mutual respect, good governance and fear. They respect the rights of the districts under their administration and constantly improve living conditions for those living under them, but do not permit criticism of the clan's internal policies, multi racial marriages or the clan itself, much to the chagrin of elves who have to live under them. Clan Asyrrieon is also known to use draconian punishment to keep people in line, and they do not permit "intelligent discourse" as they deem even High Elven non members as imperfect, immature and incompetent. To them, anyone with no beauty and talent (both are required) are unworthy. Unlike all other elven clans, Clan Asyrrieon demands that all female elves who marry in have to take their last name and stay. Non elven brides will naturally follow this rule. This is because they practice polygamy among their finest male mages to grow their clan numbers. Should a female descendant of Asyrrieon marry, she will be forced to keep her Asyrrieon name and her husband will also be forced to change his last name, if they are both elves, unless it is marriage to the Felsionn clan which is the royal family (as in the case of Riana Asyrrieon). All Asyrrieon women who marry non elves are released from the clan with no exception, and forced to take their husband's last name, with blessings from the clan. Notable Members Therim Asyrrieon Therim Asyrrieon is the current clan head of the Asyrrieon Clan. He is a very talented Sound Manipulator and all the clan's major affairs day to day is handled by him. As known, he is a powerful Strategic Class Mage who can destroy large areas via the use of sound. Therim has many concubines and children, from various elven clans, but all the children has produced so far with them are considered as disappointments despite their great pedigree. It is unknown why this is so, as many of said children are talented mages. Eleanor Asyrrieon is known to be his daughter, and she is potentially considered as his successor given her immense magical talent. Eleanor Asyrrieon Eleanor Asyrrieon is Therim's daughter with one of his human concubines. She is set to inherit his position if nothing goes wrong. Syrion Asyrrieon Syrion Asyrrieon is the face of the Asyrrieon clan, noted for his almost perfect appearance and very high amount of magical power. As a light magic user who is talented in the use of almost all forms of magic, Syrion is the representative of his clan for most affairs and is often seen at all forms of political gatherings that do not require his elder brother Therim's presence. Syrion is married to three wives, the Human Medea Chronopsis, the Dryad Renille Yuuran and the High Elf Veilana Dianeon. He is known to prefer his non elven brides, and often keeps secrets from Veilana, knowing that political marriage is not to be trusted. Syrion is also a noted Strategic Class Mage, and has stolen skills from multiple mage clans which have links to him via marriage, which allows him to use skills like the Dianeon Clan's Cleansing Waters, Soul techniques and the Chronopsis Clan's Dimensional cutting hand. Setheron Asyrrieon The son of Chronopsis lady Medea Chronopsis and Asyrrieon Clan lord Syrion Asyrrieon, his mother married into the Asyrrieon clan of Kyrsides. However, Seth himself relocated to Betoriv and his mother's clan. He is known to be an extremely powerful mage, being a Strategic Class Mage. Medea Chronopsis Seth's mother, who married into the Asyrrieon clan. She is a talented witch of high intelligence, however her marriage at a young age meant she was never imparted with the most advanced techniques of her clan. She is not even a tactical class mage, although she has the genetic talent to be a high ranking one. Renille Yuuran The mother of the powerful mages Aeronn and Riana Asyrrieon, Renille is a Dryad and the daughter of the Dryad High Matriarch Aerie Yuuran. She's known to be a Tactical Class mage on her own and holds immense power in her hands, being gifted with a circuit quality and quantity far in excess of the average Dryad. Other than her obvious power, Renille is also famed for her beauty, which she evidently passed on to her children. Riana Asyrrieon The daughter of Renille Yuuran and Syrion Asyrrieon, Riana herself is an extremely skilled mage of high intelligence and talent. She is noted to represent almost all the Asyrrieon clan stands for, with her near perfect beauty and vast magical power. It is noted Riana is talented not just in the standard Asyrrieon magical forms, but also the powers of the Dryads inherited through her mother's side. Outside of her beauty and talent, Riana is noted to be closely linked to the Felsionn Clan's successor, Aran Felsionn, and she is considered as the most likely candidate to be the next queen of Kyrsi City. Riana herself is a Strategic Class Mage. She eventually married into the Felsionn clan as the next in line for the throne alongside Aran. Setheron Asyrrieon is her older half brother, while Aeronn Asyrrieon is her younger full brother. Aeronn Asyrrieon The son of Renille Yuuran and Syrion Asyrrieon, Aeronn is also an extremely talented mage who inherited the beauty of his parents. He's not inferior to his older sister in any way, having extreme talent in the use of light magic, to the extent he is considered to be a Strategic Class Mage as well. While he is not talented in the use of Dryad magic, he has perfected what little he is capable of using, to the extent he can use it for offense in place of light magic. Aeronn is the younger half brother of Setheron Asyrrieon and the younger full brother of Riana Asyrrieon. Category:Tides of Fate